


When He Sleeps, He Dreams (translation)

by StuckyShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyShipper/pseuds/StuckyShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky không phải người duy nhất gặp ác mộng...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When He Sleeps, He Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186469) by [Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace/pseuds/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace). 



Khi Steve mơ, đó thường là về nhà anh, về mùi hương từ tiệm bánh bên kia đường, về mùi bột giặt của bà Robins ở tầng trên, về cảnh quan của Brooklyn nhìn từ căn hộ sập xệ của anh. Thế giới mới này không thể thay thế được những thứ trong ký ức của anh nhưng anh đã cố hòa nhập. Bây giờ, New York đôi khi trông như một bãi rác lớn với đầy đủ các loại mùi, còn Brooklyn thì ẩm mốc và cũ nát. Yeah, thế giới này cũng chẳng mấy thân thiện nhưng mà anh đã quen.

Khi Steve mơ, đó là về mẹ anh, về nụ cười của bà, về Bucky, về những người quen cũ, vể việc gia đình Barnes luôn mời Sarah Rogers và Steve đến chung vui vào các dịp lễ Tạ Ơn, Phục Sinh, Giáng Sinh và các dịp tụ tập khác. Mẹ của Bucky và của Steve có vẻ như là bạn thân của nhau, cả khi sức khỏe của Sarah trở nên tồi tệ. Anh mơ về cái chết của mẹ, nỗi buồn của anh và việc Bucky đã vui vẻ đón nhận anh, giúp đỡ anh… Và khốn kiếp, anh nhớ họ…. rất nhớ họ vào những ngày này.

Bucky cũng vậy. Anh biết điều đó nhưng họ cố lấp đầy khoảng trống đó bằng những trò đùa, những cú đâm chọt. Cả hai người đều lỗi thời, hai con người từ một thời đại bị ép phải sống ở một thời đại khác, một thời đại mới hơn. Thế nhưng, dần dần, họ cũng làm quen với nó.

Cũng như 70 năm trước, họ làm quen với mọi thứ. Steve và Bucky đều nhận được tiền từ khoảng thời gian phục vụ quân ngũ (tiền phụ cấp chiến tranh của Bucky không được chi trả hoàn toàn cho người thân của cậu hay em gái cậu và giò họ vẫn đang đòi lại nó. Dĩ nhiên, Steve không có họ hàng nào cả nhưng anh dám chắc là mình đã ghi tên người thân của Bucky vào). Họ chỉ chi tiền cho những thứ thật cần thiết như thức ăn, quần áo ấm vào mùa đông (dĩ nhiên là Steve không còn lo về bệnh phổi nữa) và quần áo thông thường. Qúai đãn là họ vẫn ngủ chung giường, thói quen từ khi còn bé, từ thời chiến tranh, ngủ chung giường tức là giúp cho nhau ấm và nhường chỗ cho người khác. Và chiếc giường thì quá sang chảnh, khổng lồ và ấm áp. Tony chi không tiếc tay khi anh cuối cùng, cuối cùng cũng đồng ý chuyển vào tháp Avengers, và 1 năm rưỡi sau đó, một Bucky bình phục đã trở thành thành viên không chính thức của đội Avengers.

Cả hai đều có chỗ ở riêng, rộng rãi, với phòng khách nhìn ra New York, nhà tắm, phòng ngủ và kết nối với JARVIS 24/7. Nó thật khác xa với căn hộ 1 phòng ngủ chật hẹp với chiếc ghế sô pha cũ nát và căn bếp tồi tàn (nếu có thể gọi nó là bếp) nhưng, theo thói quen cũ, họ thường ở trong phòng của Steve và cũng theo thói quen cũ, họ ngủ chung với nhau (rõ là thói quen cũ thì khó bỏ). Và họ vẫn vậy, thì thầm với nhau vào buổi đêm, hôn trộm nhau dù biết rõ là thế giới đã thay đổi và họ không cần phải trốn tránh sau những bức tường nữa.

Có những đêm Steve chỉ ngồi im lặng trong bóng tối; trông chừng bạn anh, người yêu của anh, người trải qua những giấc ngủ và những giấc mơ thất thường; đặt tay lên người cơ thể người ấy, lên cánh tay, gò má; làm mọi thứ để ngăn cản cơn ác mộng chắc chắn sẽ đến, để trấn an người trung sĩ khi cậu bật dậy la hét, ánh mắt sợ hãi và quyết tâm chiến đấu để bảo vệ cuộc đời mình. Da chạm da hay chỉ đơn giản là truyền hơi ấm cho nhau. Có những đêm Bucky chỉ thức giấc một lần và ngủ ngay sau đó, thậm chí là ngủ yên bình suốt cả đêm.

Mọi thứ tốt đẹp hơn, Steve cũng ngủ nhiều hơn. 

Nhưng khi ngủ nhiều hơn thì Steve cũng mơ nhiều hơn.

Steve vẫn mơ về mẹ anh, nhưng đôi khi, máu đang chảy từ miệng anh và có vẻ như nó cứ chảy mãi, bất kể anh điên cuồng van xin hay cố gắng, máu dường như chảy nhanh hơn. Anh vẫn nhìn thấy anh mắt của mẹ, đôi khi nó sáng và xanh như anh vậy, nhưng có lúc nó thiếu sức sống, ảm đạm. Bà thì thầm với anh qua khe miệng đẫm máu: “Con làm mẹ thất vọng quá”, rồi biến mất trong vòng tay anh.

Anh vẫn mơ về thời chiến, máu và tiếng súng, những sinh mạng mà anh có thể cứu được. Những thứ mà anh từng thấy và anh không dám thừa nhận là mình chưa chuẩn bị tâm lý để thấy chúng như là những xác phụ nữ và trẻ em nằm trên đường, nhũng người vô tội cầu xin anh và đồng đội hãy ngăn chặn Schmidt, bọn phát xít, HYDRA và Hitler. Anh vẫn nghe thấy họ, nhìn thầy họ dù anh cố tìm mọi cách để dừng lại.

Anh vẫn mơ về Bucky, về những đêm họ ôm chặt nhau để vượt qua mùa đông khắc nghiệt. Anh vẫn mơ về cậu ấy, nhìn thấy cậu ấy đu mình trên con tàu, đưa tay ra cho Steve, ánh mắt cầu xin hãy giúp cậu, hãy cứu cậu. Anh đưa tay ra, cảm giác tuyệt vọng trong khi muốn cứu đồng đội của anh, bạn của anh, người anh yêu, nhưng không bao giờ chạm tới được; thay vào đó, anh nhìn thấy Bucky rơi xuống, máu đỏ rực trên nền tuyết trắng, bị thương và bị bọn HYDRA tìm ra. Anh không với tới được, anh chỉ biết đứng nhìn và cảm thấy chết ở trong lòng. Và rồi anh thấy mình giận dữ và đau đớn khi đứng nhìn chúng làm hại Bucky, lắng nghe tiếng khóc đầy đau đớn của cậu, nhìn thấy HYDRA cố xóa bỏ ký ức của Buky để tạo ra Chiến binh Mùa Đông. “Tất cả là lỗi của ngươi”, một giọng nói giống hệt của Zola đang thì thầm vào tai anh. Steve đau đớn, nước mắt trào ra khi nhìn vào thân thể bị hủy hoại của người anh yêu, đưa tay ra để níu kéo nhưng mãi mãi không làm gì được.

Đôi khi Steve nhìn thấy anh chiến đấu với ai đó trong bóng tối, không, là với nhiều người nhưng anh không thể nhìn thấy ai cả. Chiến đấu hay bỏ trốn? Nhưng khốn kiếp là anh không định chuồn đi mà không đánh lại. Nhưng rồi, hơi lạnh lan tỏa sau cổ anh và anh cố hạ gục kẻ tấn công mình với tất cả sức lực trong khi bỏ chạy khỏi sự lạnh giá đó. Anh nắm chặt con dao trên tay, hạ gục kẻ thù cuối cùng, thì mọi thứ liền bừng sáng. Hơi lạnh biến mất như thể nó chưa từng tồn tại. Mắt anh mở to ra khi kiểm tra mọi thứ. Anh vứt bỏ tấm khiên ngay khi nhìn thấy những xác chết. Là họ, Tony, Thor, Cint, Bruce, Natasha, Sam, Sharon, Hill, đang nằm trên sàn, máu chảy khắp nơi. Và rồi anh hoảng hốt nhìn thấy thi thể cuối cùng. Anh ngã quỵ khi cố rướn tới thi thể đẫm máu với 1 con dao cắm sâu vào ngực của Bucky. Steve cố nén lại tiếng khóc khi nhìn thi thể của bạn mình và Bucky. Nhưng rồi thế giới như vỡ vụn ra khi anh ôm cơ thể mềm nhũn của Bucky vào lòng, khẽ thì thầm trong tiếng khóc “Lạy Chúa, tớ xin lỗi, tớ xin lỗi, tớ xin lỗi…”, và rồi anh nghe thấy bạn mình nói trong cơn hấp hối: “Chắc đây là giây phút cuối cùng rồi, anh bạn”.

Khi có những giấc mơ như vậy, Steve bừng tỉnh, la hét hoặc không ngừng van xin. Và trong những lúc như vậy, anh cố bỏ chạy khỏi vòng tay đang ôm lấy mình, khỏi đôi tay dịu dàng đó, hay đơn giản là khỏi tấm chăn. Hơi thở đứt quãng, tim đập mạnh, và Chúa ơi, anh tự hỏi mình sắp giết ai nữa đây. “Steve… Stevie… Baby, tớ đây mà”, cậu nghe ai đó thì thầm trong cơn mộng mị và tim cậu như vỡ nát. Không thể là là Bucky. Bucky đã… “Tớ đây mà…cậu ổn mà, Babe, tớ sẽ bảo vệ cậu. Cùng thở với tớ nhé!” Một bàn tay ấm áp đang chạm vào ngực anh, tay còn lại xoa đầu anh hay vuốt ve vai anh hay hông anh. Anh quay người lại và nhìn thấy Bucky với đôi mắt to, tỉnh táo nhưng chứa đầy âu lo. Và ơn Chúa, đôi khi anh nghĩ mình đang nằm mơ, một giấc mơ hết sức tàn nhẫn.

“B… Bucky?” Đôi khi anh thốt ra, mắt mở to và dại đi khi anh cố níu chặt người kia, vùi thật chặt vào lòng ngực bạn mình, cố gắng lắng nghe tiếng tim đập hay đơn giản là cảm nhận mạch đập trên cổ của Bucky trước khi ngả vào cái ôm thật chặt của cậu. Không giống như xưa lắm vì Steve không còn là thằng nhóc bệnh tật, thấp hơn 6 inch hay một kẻ nặng 90 pound đến từ Brooklyn, người lúc nào cũng ướt đẫm mồ hôi, nhưng Steve vẫn có cảm giác mình nhỏ bé như vậy và đôi khi anh ước mình thật sự trở nên bé nhỏ như xưa.

“Ừ, Steve, tớ đây”, Bucky thì thầm trong tóc anh, hôn đỉnh đầu anh. “Tớ đang sống và đang ở cạnh cậu nè”, cậu nói dịu dàng vá ấm áp, trấn an Steve. Và như mọi khi, Bucky ôm chặt anh, cánh tay kim loại vuốt ve cổ anh và dọc sống lưng anh.”Được rồi, Steve, thở cùng tớ nhé. Như hồi cậu bị lên cơn hen xuyễn vậy đó. Thở thật nhẹ và chậm nào”. Và rồi, Bucky đặt anh nằm lên giường, mắt cả hai nhìn chặt nhau.

Và họ nằm như thế cho đến khi Steve bình tĩnh lại và Bucky hôn môi anh. Họ sẽ không nói về cơn ác mộng ngay, không bao giờ như vậy. Họ nói vào bữa sáng, khi uống cà phê hay sau khi đi chạy về vì như vậy sẽ dễ dàng hơn nhiều. Và luôn luôn, khi Steve bật dậy do ác mộng, Bucky sẽ thì thầm trấn an anh “Tớ đây mà, babe, ngủ đi nào”. Đôi khi, Steve sẽ ngủ thiếp đi, cuộn tròn trong lòng người yêu, bạn trai, bạn thân của anh trong Bucky cho rằng đã đến lượt cậu trông chừng Steve; hay đôi khi, họ nói về quá khứ, về người thân của Bucky, về những chuyến đi chơi khi xưa hay về mùi xà phòng của bà Robins và mùi của tiệm bánh mì bên kia đường.

Khi Steve ngủ, anh mơ. Đôi khi mơ thấy những điều khủng khiếp, đôi khi về quá khứ, về những người anh yêu và đã đánh mất hay về tương lai hay hiện tại, Khi anh tỉnh giấc, Bucky luôn nằm cạnh anh hay ngồi uống cà phê gần đó, với cái cười đểu mà Steve quá quen thuộc trên môi và càm ràm vì Steve cướp mất chăn và gọi anh là đồ ngốc.

Đồ tồi!!!!


	2. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buổi sáng sau cơn ác mộng của Steve...

Cậu đặt một tách cà phê lên kệ bếp, cho thêm đường và sữa vào trước khi hớp lấy ngụm đầu tiên. Bucky không bao giờ thích uống cà phê đen cả. Nó thật gớm. Dĩ nhiên là hồi chiến tranh, họ phải tiết kiệm nhưng Bucky luôn cho thêm sữa vào mỗi khi cậu có cơ hội.

Steve sẽ sớm ra thôi, cậu biết vì tiếng nước chảy đã ngưng từ vài phút trước. Cậu vuốt tóc mình, vẫn dài nhưng không như lúc ở với HYDRA, và không ngắn như hồi những năm 40. Cậu không thích kéo và cậu chỉ cho phép mỗi Steve giúp cậu cắt tóc hay tự mình cắt. Nhưng dù có cắt đi nữa, cậu cũng không thấy là chính mình. Sam luôn bảo cậu cứ từ từ thôi.

Trong khi tựa vào kệ bếp và uống những ngụm cà phê ấm nóng, cậu có cảm giác thứ gì đó đang liếm chân mình. Cậu mỉm cười khi nhìn vào con vật có đôi mắt xanh và đang kêu meow meow đó. “Đợi chút nào! Tao không dám quên cho mày ăn đâu, Clio”. Cậu đặt cốc xuống, đi về phía tủ bếp trong khi Clio đi theo. Con vật đó thấy sợi chỉ thừa trên quần ngủ của Bucky còn thích hơn là một bữa ăn và nó lao đến cậu, vòng cổ có gắng chuông kêu leng keng. Bucky tặc lưỡi khi mở tủ và lấy gói thức ăn cho mèo ra và đổ ra đĩa cho nó. Con mèo liền vùi mặt vào ăn liên tục.

Cậu thường bảo là Steve tìm ra Clio nhưng thật sự thì đó chỉ là nói dối. Clio là một con mèo con, chưa đầy một tháng tuổi, đã tìm ra họ. Nó chui vào trong mũ trùm của chiếc áo khoác của Steve vào một ngày lạnh. Cô nàng có bộ lông trắng với hai cái dấu màu xám trên cơ thể, một cái đuôi bé nhỏ và chỉ vô tình ở gần băng ghế mà họ ngồi nghỉ trong lúc đi dạo. Nó chui vào trong áo Steve và cứ như vậy, nó đã ở vói họ được 3 tháng.

Bucky chụp lấy cốc cà phê ngay khi Steve bước ra từ phòng ngủ, mắt thâm quần. Steve có một đêm tồi tệ, liên tục gặp ác mộng và không thể nào ngủ được. Và Bucky luôn cạnh bên để xua đuổi chúng đi, để lau đi gò má đẫm nước mắt của Steve, như Steve đã làm cho cậu không biết bao nhiêu lần. Và mẹ kiếp là nhìn thấy Steve như vậy khiến cậu đau lòng hết sức.

“Này”, Bucky nghe Steve khẽ chào. “Chào nhé”, Bucky đưa cho Steve cốc cà phê đen (Bucky không hiểu sao Steve có thể uống được nó). Họ đứng tựa vào kệ bếp, tay chạm tay khi uống cà phê. Theo lý thuyết, hôm nay là ngày nghỉ của họ và cả hai đã mong đợi một ngày nắng ráo, thích hợp để chạy bộ. Nhưng JARVIS đã thông báo là sẽ có mưa nên họ quyết định ở nhà luôn.

Buổi sáng của họ thường được lấp đầy bởi những trò đùa hay báo cáo nhiệm vụ. “Đừng có nhắc tớ nhé”, Bucky than vãn, “Hill sẽ truy lùng tớ nếu như tớ không nộp cái báo cáo “dớ dẩn” đó sau 1700 giờ nữa.” Họ cùng cười nhưng nụ cười của Steve chỉ là giả, cả khi Clio ăn xong bữa sáng và cụng vào chân anh như một cách chào buổi sáng thân thiện. “Này”, Bucky bắt chuyện bằng chất giọng mạnh mẽ nhưng êm ái, ấm áp, như hồi ở lễ tang mẹ Steve vậy. “Cậu ổn không? Và đừng nói với tớ là…”

Cậu nhìn bờ vai Steve chùng xuống khi anh thở dài, cả người anh như đang hét lớn “Ôm tớ đi”. Cậu bỏ cái cốc rỗng xuống, rướn tới và lôi Steve vào lòng, ôm thật chặt như để trấn anh và bảo vệ anh. Đó là những khi cậu ước rằng Steve trở lại bé nhỏ như trước vì như thế sẽ dễ dàng để ôm anh chặt hơn. Nhưng dù gì thì họ vẫn ôm nhau, như thời chiến vậy. Cậu nghe thấy tiếng Steve thở ra rồi cơ thể anh căng lên khi anh hít vào. Steve vẫn như tên nhóc bị suyễn đến từ Brooklyn, kẻ quá ngu ngốc khi cứ đâm đầu vào đánh nhau với những kẻ khác; chỉ khác là cơ thể cậu to hơn, khỏe hơn và có nhiều nỗi niềm hơn được cất giấu sau hình ảnh Captain America. Họ không biết sự thật là anh đã trải qua thời chiến, nhìn thấy phụ nữ, trẻ em, những người vô tội chết và nhìn thấy chính bạn thân của anh chết rồi bị tống vào thế giới mới này sau đó vài hôm. Nếu ai trải qua nhiêu đó biến cố mà không bị tổn thương thì Bucky sẽ nằm trong danh sách ngưỡng mộ của Bucky.

Người ta không nhìn thấy giấc mơ hay cơn ác mộng của Steve. Nhưng Bucky thì có và Bucky biết rõ điều đó. Cậu hiểu cảm giác bật dậy la hét, sẵn sàng chiến đấu để bảo vệ mình và được trấn an bởi người mình yêu. Cậu hiểu thế nào là đi ngủ và nhìn thấy những điều khủng khiếp và bật tỉnh với hy vọng chúng chưa từng xảy ra nhưng từ sâu bên trong, họ biết là chúng đã xảy ra rồi. Hội chứng PTSD, người ta gọi nó như vậy đấy và họ xem nó như một căn bệnh… Bucky không biết nên cảm thấy gì về chuyện đó. Nhưng với sự giúp đỡ và hướng dẫn của Sam, mọi thứ dường như tốt hơn. Những cơn ác mộng và những lần hồi tưởng trở nên dễ dàng hơn để vượt qua; việc lựa chọn luôn gây khó khăn cho Bucky nhưng Steve luôn ở cạnh bên, hỗ trợ cậu, dẫn dắt cậu và trấn an cậu. Và giờ đến lượt Bucky làm điều đó cho Steve, bất kể anh ta cứng đầu đến thế nào.

Cậu nhìn Steve khi anh đang níu chặt lưng áo cậu, tuyệt vọng ôm cậu thật chặt như thể Bucky sắp đứng dậy và biến mất… và nói thật thì đây không phải lần đầu chuyện này xảy ra. Bucky kéo Steve ra ngồi trên ghế sô pha trong phòng khách và Clio nhảy lên thành ghế và nhìn Steve với Bucky bằng đôi mắt xanh đầy quan tâm. Cựu sát thủ hôn nhẹ thái dương của Steve trong khi họ ôm nhau. “Cậu mơ thấy gì vậy, Stevie?” Việc trò chuyện luôn có ích và Bucky kiên nhẫn đợi Steve mở lời. 

“Mọi thứ”, cậu nghe Steve lẩm bẩm, “Mẹ tớ, trận chiến, cậu… tất cả là lỗi của tớ…”

Bucky hơi buông ra để nhìn vào mắt Steve, đôi mắt đỏ ngầu của anh vẫn phản phất chút ánh xanh mà Bucky luôn yêu quý. Với cánh tay kim loại, Bucky khẽ nâng cằm Steve lên, “Không. Cậu không có lỗi gì cả”, Bucky nói chắc chắn trước khi hôn vào đôi môi Steve, tay vuốt ve mái tóc vàng của anh. “Cậu. Cậu làm mọi thứ cậu có thể và tớ rất tự hào về cậu. Cực kỳ tự hào.” Bucky nói xen lẫn những nụ hôn.

Khi tách nhau ra, cậu tựa trán vào người Steve còn tay tóc vàng thì vuốt ve cánh tay kim loại của cậu. “Mẹ cậu và tớ luôn tự hào về cậu, Stevie. Không ai từng nghĩ HYDRA sẽ tìm ra tớ và trong chiến tranh, chúng ta đã chứng kiến nhiều chuyện xảy ra mà không thể ngăn chặn được.” Cậu hôn trán Steve trước khi chạm vào cổ anh, vuốt ve sợi dây gắn bảng tên từ hồi đó. “Những thứ chúng ta đã trải qua không có cách nào để thay đổi cả. Nhưng tớ bên cậu tới giây phút cuối cùng, luôn luôn và mãi mãi. Bucky nắm lấy tấm bảng tên đeo trên cổ Steve, ngón tay cái vuốt ve miếng kim loại khắc tên cậu, nằm cạnh bên miếng kim loại khắc tên Steve… Barnes, James B. ,số hiệu, chức vụ. Họ đổi cho nhau vào một đêm nọ thời chiến, với lời hứa sẽ đổi lại ngay khi kết thúc chiến tranh nhưng HYDRA đã lấy sợ dây của cậu và Bucky không bao giờ tìm được nó nữa. 

Bucky thấy Steve khẽ gật đầu khi họ cùng nằm trên ghế sô pha. Cậu hôn đỉnh đầu Steve một lần nữa và thấy anh bắt đầu thả lỏng ra. Và như Steve đã làm cho Bucky, cựu sát thủ sẽ luôn tỉnh táo vì cậu biết khi Steve ngủ, anh thường mơ và cậu sẽ luôn ở bên cạnh để giúp anh.


End file.
